All My Life
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily was feeling things she wasn't sure how to handle and wasn't sure what to do about it. Will she give in to what she is feeling and tell the person she loves that she loves him? If she does what will he say or do? Will they have a happy ending?


A/N: Another one shot done to the song title prompt forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song!

Prompt: Forever and Always – Taylor Swift

Prompt: Why oh Why – Celine Dion

Prompt: Waiting all my Life – Rascal Flatts

Emily has loved Hotch it seems for forever. She really wanted to tell him yet at the same time she was scared. She was scared that her telling him how she felt would mean that if he didn't feel the same way about her that things would change between them. He was her best friend and she didn't want to lose that. She didn't think that she would be able to survive losing him as her best friend so she kept her feelings hidden and she kept her mouth shut.

She decided to take take a walk during her lunch break to clear her head. She was up all night the night before with Hotch on her mind. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go to lunch. She hurriedly stood up from her desk and grabbed her suit jacket and headed out of the bullpen. She heard Derek and Spencer both calling for her but she didn't bother stopping or slowing down.

She headed towards the elevator but when she saw JJ and Penelope there she ducked into the stairwell. Right now she didn't want to see or talk to anyone from the team. She needed time to clear her head and get it back on straight because if she didn't she would blurt out how she felt to Hotch and right now she didn't think she could aford to do that. She quickly headed down the steps and then out of the building.

Once she was in the fresh air she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before repeating it as she walked. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. If she had been looking up she would have seen Hotch looking at her from where he was standing talking to another Agent.

Emily didn't care that people were probably looking at her and wondering why she wasn't looking ahead of her. She knew that if she looked up and saw anyone she knew that they would be able to read what she was feeling in her eyes. She was trying so hard to get what she was feeling under control but nothing she was doing was working. Why oh why couldn't she make her feelings disappear?

She walked aimlessly and didn't pay attention to what time it was. She wasn't even aware that it was raining until she brushed her hair back out of her face with one hand. When she felt her wet hair she looked up at the sky and saw that it hard darkened and that it was raining hard. She sighed and turned around. When she was halfway back to the bureau she ran into Hotch.

Emily tried to walk around Hotch but he put his hand on her wrist and pulled on it lightly pulling her towards him as he said "Emily won't you tell me whats wrong? I know that something is."

Emily sighed and closed her eyes before opening them up and looking into Hotch's brown eyes. "I'm fine Hotch."

Hotch shook his head. "Emily you're not fine. You never call me Hotch especially when we are alone. Will you please tell me what is going on with you?"

Emily knew that if she didn't tell him now that he would just bug her until she did tell him so she took in a deep breath and pulled her hand from his and said "I am in love with you Aaron."

Hotch was shocked at what he heard Emily say. He couldn't get his mouth to work and he just kept staring at her in shock.

Emily's heart broke just a little as she waited on Hotch to say something to say anything. She didn't really care what he said. When it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything she took off running from him with her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. If she would have stayed around a minute longer she would have seen the smile on his face and seen his eyes light up like he was just given a Christmas present.

Hotch finally realized that he screwed up by not saying anything as soon as Emily took off running. His eyes followed her first and then his feet started pounding the sidewalk as he ran after her. He finally caughter her in the courtyard out in front of the Federal Building. Once he caught up to her he spun her around and pulled her into his arms as his head descended and he kissed the daylights out of her.

Once he broke the kiss Hotch looked Emily in the eyes and said "I love you too Emily. I'll love you forever and always. You are the one I want to see first thing in the morning and the one I want to see when I go to bed. I want to kiss you every day all day and I want to hold you close. I want the right to call you mine and I want to be the only one to call you mine. I need you like I need air to breathe. I need you like I need my heart to beat to keep on living. You make everything in my life so much better. Without you in my life and by my side my life would be empty except for Jack. I want you to be my wife and I want you to be the mother of my son and of any other kids I have."

Emily was sure that her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She has dreamed of this moment for so long and now that it was hear it was even better than she imagined. The man she loved also loved her. The man she wanted above all was also the man who wanted her above all. Her life was finally complete and she had everything she had ever wished or hoped for.

Emily stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck. "I have been waiting all my life just for you Aaron. I'd love to be your wife. I'd love to be the mother of your son and of more children. Most of all I'd love to lay down beside you every night and wake up in your arms every morning. I love you Aaron always and forever."

Hotch let out a shout of joy before he kissed Emily again. He poured all his love, all his heart, all his soul, all his body and all of his passion into this kiss. No words could describe everything that he is feeling right now.


End file.
